


♦ Insanity

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Castiel, Businessman Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teacher Castiel, Top Dean, deserted island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 10: Deserted Island</p><p>Most of the people decided they would wait on the beach, but Castiel’s curiosity got the best of him. He could hear noises coming from further into the island, and he thought it wouldn’t hurt to go take a look. That is, until he heard the plane starting once again. The blue-eyed man was about to turn on his heels and run back to the beach when gunshots sounded, and he knew this was all an ambush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something different with this prompt and, although I didn't work with the plot as much as I wanted to, I'm pretty sure it turned out okay. Hope you all like it! :)

They were told it was a job offer. Everyone was amazed by the opportunities it might bring to their future, and most didn’t even think twice before packing their things and boarding the airplane. Of course, the twelve people that had actually gotten chosen to board the plane had to go through series of tests before, since so many wanted the job. It all lasted about three months, and Castiel couldn’t believe his luck when the acceptance letter arrived, telling him to pack his stuff.

He first noticed something was wrong as soon as he stepped on the plane. Castiel was a common person, had finished college three years before the event, and he was eager to start working, especially having been offered a job as a teacher. Still, he could recognize a few people inside the plane. There were at least three politicians, two business men, and a famous singer. His eyes quickly stopped at one of the business men; he was overly dressed for the occasion, and Castiel caught himself wondering what he could want with leaving his company behind to start a completely new life.

After that, though, he decided to brush the subject off. There were six common people like him, and six of social influence; perhaps that was the deal, he didn’t know. But then again, he was programmed to think like that. During the tests, he had had to answer questions like why he wanted the job, or what he had worked with before, and even some about his personal life, like how many family members he had that would missed him. Castiel put none; now he wished he could go back in time and make up a name.

The plane landed in an island, and everybody was chatting excitedly about their new jobs; except Castiel. What were they doing in an island, anyway? Maybe the pilot had to stop for some reason, was the only logical explanation he could gather. They were told to disembark the plane, and Castiel had to confess he was a little more than worried. His luggage was still inside the transportation, including the suitcase with the only picture he had of his siblings.

Most of the people decided they would wait on the beach, but Castiel’s curiosity got the best of him. He could hear noises coming from further into the island, and he thought it wouldn’t hurt to go take a look. That is, until he heard the plane starting once again. The blue-eyed man was about to turn on his heels and run back to the beach when gunshots sounded, and he knew this was all an ambush.

All of the important people in the plane were making the population plot riots against the government, and he _should_ have known it was just too good to be true that no more, no less than the government was the one offering them the job. His heart was beating fast as he ran further into the island, looking for some place to hide so that no one would see him. If he survived, he could try to find a way back home.

That was when he stumbled across Dean. Later on he learned the business man he had been eyeing in the plane had also heard the noise that attracted Castiel. Not five minutes after starting to run again, they found where the sound was coming from, and Castiel was sure he was speaking for both of them when he said that he wished they hadn’t.

Right in front of them stood a black panther, looking as if it hadn’t eaten in days. Castiel couldn’t understand what the animal was doing in the island, but he didn’t have time to question it, because the panther jumped on him. That was the first time of many that Dean saved his life.

From that moment on, they stayed together. The island was dangerous, especially during the night, and not three whole days into it, both Dean and Castiel were dripping blood, having nothing more than a sharp rock and their bare hands to defend themselves. Castiel was afraid for their lives, and Dean could see it. Ever since they met, Castiel had felt something different, and he knew Dean would be the one to keep him sane.

But it didn’t stop him from thinking that Dean was only trying to make up for their loneliness the first time he kissed Castiel. The raven haired man had been attracted to Dean since he first laid eyes on him in the plane, but it still felt like the only reason the green-eyed would ever kiss him was in order to not having to spend his whole life alone.

Castiel hadn’t stopped him, even if the questions did leave his lips as soon as they were parted. More or less, Dean admitted he felt as if he had to protect Castiel, that doing that was how they would manage to stay alive. Also, he confessed he had also been eyeing Castiel for a long time, and that was basically how they became a thing.

Three months in the island and Castiel began questioning his sanity. During daylight everything looked the same. Dean had built them a house, and, while the blonde man was out hunting, Castiel occupied himself with making sure everything was in its place. The methodic part of his life helped easing his aversion to staying still for too long.

It was during the night that he couldn’t make out if he was still himself. Dean would fuck him in their makeshift bedroom, and Castiel would run his nails down the green-eyed man’s back, sometimes beg him to go faster, or harder. Their routine was practically the same every night, and Castiel wasn’t complaining about that – having Dean inside him was the best thing he could ever wish.

Still, he always wanted more. The more Dean slammed inside him, the more Castiel wanted to be thoroughly used. He had never been like that before Dean, and he questioned if the blonde was really that good for his sanity. More than once he had thought about leaving, because he was too afraid of contaminating Dean with his need; but the thought of being alone – without Dean, more specifically – always stopped him.

“Dean?” he whispered one specific night as Dean lay on top of him and kissed his chest, having already come inside the slightly smaller man. After a hum of acknowledgement from the blonde, Castiel swallowed. “Do you love me?” the raven haired questioned. That was something that had been nagging his brain for a few days now. He knew he loved Dean, but not knowing if he loved him back was nearly killing him.

Stilling his movements, Dean looked up at him, a frown creasing the middle of his forehead. Castiel could see that was a delicate subject for him, and suddenly he wished he hadn’t mentioned it. Still, if he kept the question to himself, he thought he would go crazy with trying to find an answer. “I thought you knew that already,” Dean told him as if it were the most obvious thing in this world.

Feeling as if his chest would burst, Castiel sat up and hid himself on Dean’s chest, shaking slightly as the blonde wrapped his arms around him. “I love you too,” he said once Dean started running his fingers through his hair. Upon hearing his confession, the green-eyed leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“We’ll be okay, Cas,” Dean promised, his warm hands rubbing circles on Castiel’s back that had the raven haired man shivering. “I won’t let anything hurt you.”

It was the best thing Dean could have said to him at that moment, and Castiel could do nothing more than tilting his head up and kissing the lips he worshipped from the first time they touched his. He didn’t know how long they would survive, or how many days he had left before his consciousness slipped away, but he decided he would make the best of it.

At the very least, he knew he would have Dean to whisper him sweet things and hum lullabies that never failed to get Castiel through the night for as long as he wanted him. And, to be honest with himself, he doubted he would ever be able to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
